


I'll See You Around

by slywrites



Category: Aquaman (2018), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slywrites/pseuds/slywrites
Summary: You felt content, you never thought that you would feel this way with Arthur, you barely knew him. But in this moment, you didn’t really care. You were warm, somewhat cuddling with this mysterious man the entire village loved, and you were happy.His hand rested lightly on your upper arm. After a few moments he lightly moved it up and down to warm to up. He had to keep reminding himself that this was just for warmth, everyone knew that you cuddle together for warmth. Was is cuddle or huddle? He couldn’t remember. Arthur adjusted his sitting position slightly, which moved you two closer together. You laughed at him, you thought he did it on purpose, and he did.





	I'll See You Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real long smut fic. I posted this on my tumblr arewehumanorarewebirds which is a DC reader insert blog if you're interested.

You sat at the little pub in the small Icelandic village you lived in. This was the only pub in the village, and everyone knew everyone like it was a little family. You nodded to the man behind the bar, giving him a small smile as he filled your glass up with an amber liquid. He went down the bar to give one of the well known drunkards another beer, and you sipped on the liquid. You listened in to the conversations around you, the fisherman yelling about their catches this week, the ladies catching up on gossip about the fishermen who travel through this small town. It felt nice, to just sit there and take in the life that this village had. It was different than where you were from, but it was a very nice change to say the least.

You finished your second glass, a hard warm feeling washed across your body and you debated on getting another. The door to the pub busted open, the wind and rain rushing inside as a man carrying another pushed themselves inside. Everyone in the bar stared at the two who just entered, the door slamming shut behind them. The man threw the guy he was carrying on the fishermen’s regular table. The taller man, Arthur Curry, had the biggest smile on his face from saving yet another idiotic fisherman.

He walked up to the bar and stood next to you, “Whiskey.”

The bartender obliged and poured Arthur a drink. He downed it instantly and reached for the bottle instead. “Thanks, it’s on him.”

Arthur pointed to the stunned fisherman who was still laying on top of the table. You shook your head, just as Arthur leaned against the bar and shifted his weight to look at you.

“Hi Arthur,” you smiled.

“Hey babe, how are you doing?”

You rolled your eyes at that nickname. You took the whiskey bottle from his hands and poured some of it in your glass. “I’m doing fine, I see you are doing your civic duty here.”

Arthur looked over, the fisherman finally got off the table and sat in one of the chairs, stunned.

“You think they would learn by now,” he chuckled lightly.

You sipped at your drink and nodded, “They really don’t.”

He took a long swig from the bottle, and sat it down on the table.

“Are you going to go back out there?” You asked.

Arthur shrugged. You looked at him from the corner of your eye. He stared at the whiskey bottle like it had all the answers to his questions in life. He grabbed for it and stood up from leaning on the bar.

“I’ll see you around?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be here, somewhere,” you smiled.

He returned the smile and went back out into the storm, a place he seemed to be called to. Every storm, every mild inconvenience in this town he would be the one at the center to try and fix everything. He would help any person who asked him no matter what it was. Whether it be fixing something wrong on their boat, or fixing a leak in their roof, he would be there to help. Everyone in this town loved Arthur and loved his father as well. You’ve only known him for about a year now, and you’ve only heard stories of his father. He died well before you settled into this small place. You wished you could have met him, he sounded like a really nice man. Arthur never really talked about his father, you had to hear stories from the rest of the village instead. You didn’t know why Arthur would stay here if his father died in this very village. Maybe he couldn’t leave, or he didn’t want to because of his connection with his father here.

You finished your last glass, and threw a handful of cash on the counter. You grabbed your coat and headed out into the storm.

As soon as you walked out the pub, the wind and rain washed over you. The wind almost blew you off your feet, you had to steady yourself before you could start your walk. You brought your hood up and tightened the strings to keep your face from getting abused from the weather. It was a pretty long walk from the pub to your house, you had to pass the long stretch of the small pier and beachfront.

You tilted your head down to stop water from getting into your eyes. You heard a noise to your left, by the pier. You stopped and looked towards the long slab of concrete that stretched out into the water. A figure was walking out onto the pier, your heart stopped, who was crazy enough to walk out to sea in this mess? You half jogged towards the pier to get this crazy person off the pier before they killed themselves.

“Hey!” You yelled, trying to get their attention.

They threw a bottle against the pier and you could barely hear it shatter on impact.

“Arthur?” you yelled again. He was the only one who had left the pub, and he was the only one, at least the only one you knew, that had a bottle with him as he left. What did he think he was doing? This was crazy, even for his standards.

You didn’t take a step out onto the concrete, you knew that would be suicide, but what was Arthur even doing? You saw him dive out into the sea, the waves crashed against the pier making it hard to see in this storm. A wave shot out and hit you hard. You fell back onto the rocks. You landed hard and the wind was knocked out of you. Luckily, you weren’t on the pier, but that still didn’t make you happy. You were drenched, head to toe. You managed to stand up without falling, and you made your way towards your house. You were freezing, you shivered the entire way home.

By the time you opened your front door, you were sure you had hypothermia. You switched on your living room lights. The storm had suffocated the sun’s rays, making it difficult to see anything even though it was still the afternoon. You shrugged off your jacket and threw it onto one of your kitchen chairs. Your sweater, pants, and boots were still soaking. You walked over to the fireplace. You threw some wood into the pit and lit a match. The wood started to burn slowly as you walked towards your room to change your clothes. It took some work to peel off the wet fabrics that were stuck to your skin. When you finally freed yourself from your clothes you changed into some warm pajamas. You grabbed a blanket and went back to your living room. You wrapped yourself up in the blanket and sat in front of the fire. You shivered for a few minutes before the fire had warmed you up.

You were content sitting in front of the fire, listening to the rain beat against your windows. The weather had calmed down considerably since you got inside. It sounded like it was almost bearable to walk outside, not like you were going to go back out there. You closed your eyes and let your muscles relax. You only sat there for a few minutes before a light rapping on your door caught your attention. You stood up from your seat on the ground, wrapping the blanket around your shoulders like a king’s cape.

You opened the door a crack and peered out into the storm. There in front of your door stood Arthur, soaking wet from the rain and possibly the sea you saw him escape to.

“Arthur? What are you doing?” You asked as you threw the door open a little farther.

“What am I doing here? Or in general?” He joked.

You shook your head, “Seriously?”

He just laughed at that comment. You rolled your eyes and moved out of the way of the door frame to let him in. All he was wearing was a very loose black tank top and his normal black jeans, when it was the beginning of winter in an Icelandic village. He was crazy. He walked into your home, soaking water into the wood floors.

“Let me get you a towel,” you offered as you closed the front door and walked to the bathroom.

He nodded and took a look around your home, it was quaint and small. You were the only one that lived here, so he didn’t fault you too much for how tiny it was. The living room and kitchen were just one big room that was divided by your long couch. The hallway you walked down was short, with your bedroom on the left and the guest room and bathroom on the right. At least this home felt lived in and warm, probably form the fire. You returned quickly with a thick towel in your hands.

“Here,” you offered. “I don’t have any change of clothes, I could just toss them in the dryer real quick.”

Arthur smiled, “Thank you.”

Arthur took the towel from your hands and immediately tossed his wet tank top off. He handed you the wet shirt and used the towel to dry himself off. You blushed at how much he didn’t really care to expose himself to you, you took the shirt and went down the hallway. You hung the shirt in the bathroom to dry off.

You walked out into the living room, and Arthur was in his boxers drying his lower half. You stared at him, you were sure your jaw was dropped, he literally didn’t care. He noticed you walk into the room, and smiled at your reaction.

Arthur leaned down and picked up his pants. He took two strides and handed them to you.

“Thank you,” you squeaked.

You turned quickly and went back to the bathroom. You closed the door lightly and locked it. Your face was burning, you felt you just stuck your face into a fire. He was so confident! And it felt like he was doing this on purpose, just to get you all flustered. But why would he do that? You felt like you’ve known him for a while and you two were pretty friendly with each other. He always called you “babe” and he was really flirty, but that was just who he was. You threw his pants over the shower bar to let them dry out a little before you would put them in the dryer. What were you going to do? He was in your home, basically naked, it’s not like you could turn him away now. Plus you wanted to know why he was out on the pier during a rainstorm. You’d have to go out there whether you liked it or not.

You took a deep breathe and unlocked the bathroom door. Arthur was sitting in one of your kitchen chairs in front of the fire. He wrapped himself in the blanket you had on before he knocked on your door. He was sitting in the chair backwards, like he always did, and leaned his crossed arms on the top.

“What took you so long?” He joked lightly.

You shook your head, “Nothing.”

You walked over and sat on the couch behind him, farther away from the warmth but just far enough to still feel something. It felt awkward to have him in your house, you don’t think he ever stepped foot in it until today. You’ve only ever talked with him at the pub, or at the small little diner next to the pub, but never did he ever been in or close to your house. You glanced at him, he seemed pretty relaxed warming himself up by the fire and with your blanket.

Arthur turned and looked at you, “Why don’t you pull up a chair?”

That was an idea, instead you stood up and sat next to him on the floor. He laughed at your action.

“What? Who needs a chair when there is so much floor?” You spread your hands out to showcase the shaggy rug you sat on.

“You’ve got a point,” He replied. He stood up from the chair and moved it away from the fire, in one swift arm movement.

Arthur sat directly next to you, he crisscrossed his legs, with your knees barely touching each other. He snuggled into the blanket, then looked at you. He shrugged and opened one wing of the blanket and offered it to you. You smiled and nodded, he wrapped his arm around you - for warmth of course and nothing more. You leaned into him just a little bit.

You felt content, you never thought that you would feel this way with Arthur, you barely knew him. But in this moment, you didn’t really care. You were warm, somewhat cuddling with this mysterious man the entire village loved, and you were happy.

His hand rested lightly on your upper arm. After a few moments he lightly moved it up and down to warm to up. He had to keep reminding himself that this was just for warmth, everyone knew that you cuddle together for warmth. Was is cuddle or huddle? He couldn’t remember. Arthur adjusted his sitting position slightly, which moved you two closer together. You laughed at him, you thought he did it on purpose, and he did.

You two sat quietly for a few more moments, just content to be this close to each other until you broke the silence. “What were you doing on the pier?”

Arthur turned and looked down at you, your gaze stuck on staring at the fire. He hummed, and his posture changed, he stiffened just a bit. “You saw me on the pier?”

You nodded, “I did.”

Arthur didn’t answer your question, and you didn’t know if you should bring the question up again. You bit your lip, fighting the urge to ask again, but didn’t want to anger him.

“It just. . . Feels right,” was his answer.

“Feels right?” You questioned.

“Yeah, kind of like this,” He murmured.

Heat rose to your face, your heart started to beat faster, and your mouth went dry all in an instant. He said that this feels right, you and him basically cuddling almost naked. Well he was almost naked, you still had your night clothes on but still it was pretty close. You didn’t know what to say or what to do, you were silently screaming on the inside. It was either screaming from happiness or from fear, you couldn’t pick which one felt right, they both did.

You raised your head to look at him, and he lowered his. The gravity between you two pulled you closer to him and before you understood what was happening your lips pressed against his. His lips upturned into a smile against yours, and as soon as you two pulled away you couldn’t breathe. Your eyes were still closed, you didn’t want to look at him and possibly ruin the moment somehow.

His deep laugh rumbled the small space between you. Arthur fully turned towards you and cupped your face with his large hands, as he brought your lips together again. You gasped, and melted into his touch. His beard tickled against your face as he tilted his head to kiss you deeper. You rested your hands on his bare waist, feeling his muscles strain under his skin. Arthur pulled himself away and rested his forehead against yours. You both kept your eyes closed, panting after the intense kiss you just shared.

One of Arthur’s hands moved to rest at the nape of your neck, the other still resting on your face.

“Finally,” he muttered.

You laughed, “Really?”

You opened your eyes, and you watched as he bit his lip and nodded. Arthur laughed. You couldn’t help but smile as well. You brushed back some of his long blonde locks and wrapped them around his ear. Your hand lingered on his face, noting how his skin felt like it was on fire.

You looked into his eyes, and guided him closer to you. Only an inch or so apart, you both breathed heavily, not knowing what was going to happen next. Arthur licked his lips and dropped his gaze to stare at yours.

“Fuck it,” he breathed.

He crashed his lips against yours, with an intense ferocity you weren’t use to. The hand that rested on your face moved to wrap around your waist. Both of your hands went to cup his face, like he did to you only moments ago. Arthur dug his fingers into your waist, and your mouth opened to let out a moan that vibrated between the two of you. He used that to his advantage and let his tongue trace your lips. You reciprocated his actions, letting your body respond to him without having to think.

Arthur easily picked you up and sat you in his lap, straddling him. He broke the kiss to trail his lips across your neck, nipping at the exposed skin. Your hands tangled into his hair, pressing yourself against him, needing more contact more friction. Both his hands snuck under your shirt, ghosting lightly over your skin. Your heart was beating a thousand times faster than normal, you breathed hard as Arthur trailed his lips and hands over every part of your exposed skin. His hands came to rest on your bare shoulder blades. He pulled away from your neck to stare at you, mouth open and breathing heavy. Arthur was beaming, he trailed his hands down toward your waist. He gripped the edge of your shirt and gently lifted it, you raised your arms letting him push it up and over your head. He tossed the shirt across the room, not giving a single shit where it landed and neither did you. You wrapped your arms around his neck and leaned down to kiss him again, already missing the feeling of his lips against yours.

You tilted your head, letting your tongue run across his lips and into his mouth. Arthur was surprised at your boldness and shot back some of his own, he waited till you pulled your tongue out of his mouth and he bit down on your lip. Lightly nibbling it between his teeth, you moaned and grinded into his lap, desperate for some kind of friction. He smiled and let go of your lip.

“You’re killing me,” you huffed.

“I’m just getting started,” he replied.

Arthur pinched your waists, and you moaned in response. He gently guided you to lay on your back on the shaggy carpet. His hands moving away from your waist to slowly, and tantalizingly, dance across your torso. He started with your collarbone, letting his hands glide across your burning skin before he would duck his head and let his lips trail after. You never thought that you would be in such a vulnerable position with him, and you never thought you would enjoy it. You had admired his looks before in the pub, but here with him this close and teasing you beyond comprehension, you never wanted to give this moment up for anything. You slightly jumped as his both of his hands slide down your chest and grabbed at your covered breasts. His feather light kisses over your skin made you want to scream, to tell him to keep going, to go faster, you wanted nothing more than this right now.

You let your mouth hang open, to let the small moans fill the air, and to add to his own built up arousal. You felt his erection when you grinded him earlier, and you hoped that this teasing was helping him out more than you. You wanted to just shove his face and hands in between your legs, to get you riding that high that he’s been building up. He was kissing his way down your stomach, stopping to admire your body and your reactions. Arthur could tell just how much you wanted this, with the way you squirmed underneath his touch, and how your breath got heavier the farther he went down. He gripped at your sweat pants, both hands pulling the fabric down your legs. You kicked your legs out to help him get the pants off faster.

Finally, you both were in the same state of nakedness. He tossed the pants in the same fashion as the t-shirt. With a large smile on his face, as he hovered over your half naked body. He drank in the sight of you, your flushed face, your matching bra and panties, the way your knees where together slightly moving against each other, probably aching for some friction. Arthur gently pushed your knees apart and centered himself between them, slightly pushing his erection into you. You let out a low moan at the feeling of that pressure. He placed both of his hands on the either side of your head. His hair cascaded down, framing his face beautifully. You brought your hand up to his nape, and catched his lips with yours. Your lips crashed against his, both moving in a fury that was new. He bucked his hips against you, making you break the kiss to let out a low and needy moan. You were soaking, and he could feel it, he needed you as much as you needed him, and he wasn’t going to make this quick. Arthur wanted to pleasure you and to treat you like a Queen. That kind of treatment is not something that can be rushed. He pecked his lips against yours one last time, and repositioned himself.

Arthur could see the wet stain on your panties, and he never felt happier. He ghosted his fingers over that spot, and you bucked in response. Oversensitive? He thought, and he bit his lip, holding himself back from ravishing you then and there. He reminded himself to talk this slow, to let you build up to your climax not crash right into it. He wanted to make sure you were going to be begging for more, once he was finished.

He brushed his fingers again over that spot, and you breathed in sharp, waiting for more. He put two fingers up against you, putting pressure on your pulsating lips. He slowly started to move his fingers in wide circular motions, letting your body really warm up to him. You couldn’t help but moan, your toes curled against the carpet. You wanted to speed up his agonizingly slow circles. You wanted him to just take you already, to have him inside of you, against you. You squirmed, letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You lifted your head up and saw Arthur licking his lips, pupils completely blown, as he watched you. He sped up his fingers, faster and smaller circles, putting a little more pressure onto your core. Your head fell back, arching your body into his touch, breathy moans leaving your throat.

Arthur watched your reaction, and slowly slowed his movements back to the same pace he had before. He could tell just how annoyed you were, and this was all apart of his plan. He was going to edge you to your release and stop before you could reach your peak. He wanted to keep building on your arousal, till you couldn’t take it no more. But he couldn’t forget how much he could take either, he was already aching and he hasn’t even fingered you yet. You were edging him too, even if you knew it or not. He wanted to feel your hands run up and down his skin, to wrap your beautiful hands around him and give him the best damn orgasm of his life. He had to keep reminding himself that your needs, your release was first. 

Taking both of his hands, he gripped the edge of your panties and pulled them up and off you in a quick motion. The cool air rushed, and you shivered for a second, forgetting that it was the beginning of winter. Arthur lowered himself closer to your core, wrapping one arm around your leg and pulling it up and over his shoulder. He needed a better angle for what he was going to do next.

Arthur admired how beautiful you looked, waiting in anticipation for him to touch you, to taste you. He brought up his free and and started his circles again, closer to your entrance. You almost screamed at his touch, his fingers sent warmth throughout your body. You grabbed at your breasts, they were aching for his touch, and he was a little busy to pay attention to every part of your body. You moaned, and Arthur took that as a chance to push his finger inside of you. God, he sent a shockwave throughout your body as he started to pump his finger in and out of you. You bucked your hips in motion with his finger, needing and wanting more.

With his other hand, he ghosted his fingers in circular motions over your clit. It felt like electricity was shooting through your body. He was curling his finger inside you and gently circling your clit. You couldn’t help the sounds that left your mouth. A conglomeration of loud moans and slight screams, you could feel your release building and building. Until, he took his finger out of you and you felt like you had lost your balance on a cliff and you were falling. You wanted to scream, to tell him to keep up what he was doing, you were enjoying it just fine. Couldn’t he tell that? You were about to push yourself onto your elbows and protest, till you felt a whole new sensation that had you climbing again. He took you into his mouth. His tongue moving from your entrance all the way up to the fingers that still circled your clit.

Arthur wrapped both arms around your legs, putting them both over his shoulders. His eyes were closed as he was eating you out. Just feeling his tongue all over you, his beard hairs tickling your inner thighs, and the heat from his nose buried into you, you were screaming. Your back arched and your hands ran through his hair gripping it whenever the tip of his tongue teased your clit. He kept up the motion, teasing your most sensitive spot, and letting his mouth ravage you as he pleased. You didn’t know how much more you could take, this was killing you. Your head fell back and you gripped hard at his scalp. He moaned at your hair pulling, and feeling the vibration of that traveled throughout your body, like a lightning bolt. You wanted him to keep this up, to keep moaning into you, to keep eating you out. Your body convulsed at the pleasure, your hips involuntarily bucking against his mouth, pushing him deeper inside of you. You couldn’t breathe, labored short breaths left your mouth in between loud and deep moans, you weren’t going to last much longer.

He let one arm drop from your leg and brought it back around to your core. Arthur’s tongue lapped at your clit as he stuck two fingers inside of you. Pumping his fingers faster than before, he could feel your orgasm peaking. Your hands left his scalp, and you tried to hold onto something. You grabbed at the rug, his shoulders, your aching breast. You pushed up your bra and pinched your nipples, feeling the rush of pleasure that was coursing through your body. Arthur hurried up his pace, his fingers pumping, and his entire mouth licking, sucking, and lapping at your clit. A few more pumps, and you were screaming his name. Your body shivered and convulsed as he continued to pump his fingers into you, pushing your orgasm over the edge and letting you ride your high out. He pulled his mouth away and trailed light kisses over your inner thigh. You twitched and let out a raspy moan, your body highly oversensitive, after the most intense orgasm you’ve had.

Arthur smiled, trailing his kisses up your navel to in between your exposed breasts. He let one hard bud into his mouth, and swirled over it with his hot tongue. Your breath hitched. You weren’t ready for that action, and he knew it. He positioned himself over you, leaning close to your face. He kissed your cheek, and placed a small kiss on your lips. Arthur pulled away and smiled.

“Wow,” was all you could muster. Words, coherent thoughts and sentences left your head. You would never forget this moment.


End file.
